A l'eau de rose
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Quand Jack s'est littéralement fait enlevé par Gabriel, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.


_Texte écrit pendant la nuit du FoF sur le thème de « Tout cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop cliché ?»._

_Attention guimauve en perspective_

L'horloge indiquait les dix-huit heures quand tout bascula. Il travaillait tranquillement à la préparation d'une célébration qui devait avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours. C'était le genre de défilés de beaux uniformes et de costumes hors de prix. Aucune erreur n'était permise. Et c'était le genre de choses qui le barbaient ouvertement mais que son statut de commandant d'Overwatch le forçait à faire. En vérité, la majorité de ses missions n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Trop de politique, de paraitre… Plus assez de terrain aussi.

Enfin, il en était là quand Gabriel débarqua. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'était cette chemise aux couleurs beaucoup trop vives dessinant des fleurs exotiques. Et à vrai dire, ça s'était arrêté là. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre la suite. Une vague discussion où il n'avait guère eu son mot à dire. Il avait en revanche très bien capté la traitrise d'Ana qui lui faisait un petit coucou alors que Gabriel l'avait mis en travers de son épaule pour l'amener de force. Il avait fini par atterrir sur le siège d'un avion aux côtés de son compagnon. Quand Reyes désirait quelque chose… il y mettait les moyens. Et visiblement, ce jour-là, c'était lui qu'il désirait. Et peut-être qu'il avait un peu exagéré en annulant chacun des congés qu'ils étaient censés prendre ensemble ces derniers mois. Sans doute même. Il avait donc décidé d'accepter son enlèvement. Il était certain qu'Ana se débrouillerait très bien pour justifier pourquoi le commandant d'Overwatch venait de se faire enlever par le dirigeant de Blackwatch.

Il avait bien tenté d'en savoir plus sur ce que Gabriel avait prévu mais celui-ci lui avait dit de juste profiter de ne s'inquiéter de rien : il s'occupait de tout. C'était précisément ce qui inquiétait Jack.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'était retrouvé dans une villa au bord de la mer, qui avait dû sans doute couter beaucoup trop cher, à regarder Gabriel déballer leurs bagages – le bougre avait tout prévu et préparer lui-même la valise de Jack. De la fenêtre, il pouvait voir Venise qui se dessinait dans la lagune. Mais pourquoi il s'était laissé embarqué là-dedans ? Et pourtant… il devait bien avouer qu'il jubilait de cette liberté avec son compagnon. Et celui-ci semblait tellement se réjouir de leur petit séjour, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Une fois que le latino les jugea installé, il l'avait invité à le rejoindre sur le bateau qui les attendait sur le quai lié à la villa.

Jack avait eu beau voyager énormément, il n'avait jamais mis le pied dans ce joyau de l'Italie. Et Gabriel fut ravi de voir ses yeux émerveillés alors qu'ils rejoignaient le port d'attache de la ville avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Il avait alors continué à sortir le grand jeu. Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Gabriel était pourtant quelqu'un d'assez… peu romantique en général. C'était peu de le dire. Mais il semblait autant se régaler que lui de ce programme préparé spécialement pour lui.

Et pourtant… même Jack aurait accepté de dire que oui, c'était tellement dégoulinant de romantisme qu'il s'attendait presque à être demandé en mariage à la fin de la journée. Il avait eu droit à la totale. Une promenade en gondole bien sûr, lui donnant l'occasion de voir les prix exorbitants pratiqués pour un simple petit tour dans un bateau à l'aspect beaucoup trop déséquilibré. Un baiser échangé sur le pont des Soupirs, tradition stupide quand on connaissait la véritable histoire de ce pont mais tellement symbolique. Une rose achetée à prix d'or à un marchand ambulant et une terrasse où ils s'étaient assis pour siroter une boisson en écoutant un orchestre symphonique sur la place Saint Marc.

Le tout s'était terminé par un restaurant haut de gamme qui avait ravi autant ses yeux que son estomac. Quand le dessert était arrivé, il avait cru rêver. La pâtisserie était superbe, décorée d'arabesques magnifiques mais rien n'avait décroché son regard de la coupe de champagne ramenée avec celle-ci. Il tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers Gabriel mais celui-ci n'avait souri que plus largement. Et le regard de Jack était revenu au verre. Gabriel avait vraiment osé ? Question con… bien sûr qu'il avait osé.

Le blond souleva la coupe, admirant à travers les bulles l'anneau brillant qui s'y trouvait, simple mais ouvragé.

« Tu… »

« Je sais, c'est stupide. C'est même atrocement cliché. »

Jack eut un éclat de rire.

« On est plus à un cliché de plus aujourd'hui. Mais… »

« Je sais que ça ne sera jamais officiel… je sais qu'on nous laissera pas faire mais… J'ai envie… pas toi ? »

Morrison cligne des yeux en le fixant, son esprit travaillant le plus rapidement possible pour tenter de peser le pour et le contre… L'ennui, c'est qu'il est en plein déni de tout ce qui est contre tellement le pour a envahi son crâne.

« Oui, Gabriel, bien sûr que je le veux. »

Ce n'est qu'aux applaudissements autour d'eux qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde.

« Définitivement, un cliché… » grogna Gabriel mais son sourire ne savait plus s'effacer de son visage.

« On s'en fout… » Et Jack, un sourire béat aux lèvres, se sentant naïf comme une adolescente, se pencha pour échanger un baiser par-dessus la table. « C'est Oui… »


End file.
